Meu Vício
by Kagamichin
Summary: Temos muitos vícios, mas apenas um se sobressalta e não há como largá-lo depois que se experimenta... -Alice Nine ; ToraxSaga-


**Meu Vício**

Tora estava sentado à mesa de seu apartamento. A cabeça apoiada nos braços, estes estavam cruzados sobre a mesa e uma garrafa, quase vazia, de sake, juntamente com um copo meio cheio estavam na mesa, à sua frente.

Estava um tanto embriagado, mas ainda sabia levemente o que fazia e onde estava. Mas o que adiantava saber de tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não saber de nada?

"Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo com ele!" pensou, levantando a cabeça e olhando para frente, para o nada.

— Ah... Takashi... Se eu tivesse certeza... Pelo menos um pouco...

Amano voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre os braços, ficando com sua face voltada para a entrada da cozinha. A última vez que olhou para aquela porta Saga havia estado lá, escorado no batente e o olhava de um jeito penetrante.

— Saga... Por que não aparece mais? Por que me ignora nos ensaios? Por que sempre está tão próximo do Shou e não de mim? Por quê?

O moreno ficava se perguntando. A voz embriagada ecoava pelo recinto. Os sentimentos vindo à tona; os medos e incertezas aparecendo mais do que deveriam. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer com as próprias emoções, apenas sabia que precisava ver Saga, precisava saber o que o outro sentia. Mas ele parecia longe demais para que Tora pudesse alcançá-lo, ou talvez, Tora estivesse longe demais para poder alcançar Saga.

— MERDA! SAKAMOTO! APAREÇA LOGO! FALE LOGO ALGO!

Tora já havia virado o restante do líquido da garrafa no copo e este já havia pego o rumo de sua boca, fazendo o líquido descer por sua garganta. Nem mais sentia o gosto ou a bebida em sua boca, apenas pensava em Saga.

— Maldito loiro! Maldito!

Bateu com força o punho sobre a mesa e levantou-se rápido, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo sentado novamente. Levantou-se novamente, se apoiando na mesa para não cair. Foi apoiando de móvel em móvel que chegou ao quarto, deitando-se na cama de qualquer jeito.

Olhou à sua volta. A pouca claridade não lhe ajudava muito e juntando com sua visão meio turva, só resultava em borrões. Lembrou-se do celular na cômoda, ao lado da cama. Pegou-o desajeitadamente e foi diretamente nas mensagens e pôs-se a escrever.

"Eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria. Nem que você não se importasse. Não espero nada de você, mas quero estar pelo menos com você, se não é para corresponder ao que eu sinto, pelo menos volte a ser o que era comigo... Pelo menos não me evite e ignore e me deixe me viciar mais, me deixe poder me viciar o quanto eu puder. Você é o meu vício Saga... Sempre foi..."

E mandou. Não se importava de se expor. Não se importava se estava sendo imprudente em dizer tudo aquilo a ele, ou se estava fazendo a coisa certa em contar o que tanto estava lhe perturbando, desde que ele, Saga, roubou um beijo de si e depois outros beijos roubados e mais outros mais profundos foram vindo à tona.

— Argh! Que raiva!

Apertou o celular na mão e de repente sentiu-o vibrar. Olhou.

— Mensagem... Ah...

Olhou. E seus olhos se arregalaram de susto ao ler a mensagem de ninguém menos do que Saga.

"Pare de dizer que eu não me importo ou que não irei corresponder! Você não sabe de nada Tora! Não sabe! Se estou te ignorando é por que eu precisava de um tempo, precisava pensar! E............ Tora! Eu preciso te ver! Agora! Abra a porta, logo estarei ali!"

Tora ficou ainda segurando o celular quando terminou de ler a mensagem.

"Saga virá aqui?!" - assustou-se com isso. Não estava esperando que ele respondesse aquilo, muito menos que viesse até seu apartamento!

— MERDA!

Tora levantou-se rápido, cambaleou, mas segurou-se na cômoda para não cair. Caminhou o mais rápido que podia até o banheiro. Retirou a roupa, abriu a água do chuveiro, deixando-a levemente mais fria e então entrou debaixo do box.

Deixou a água correr por seu corpo por um tempo. Não estava exatamente bêbado para precisar de um banho de água fria, mas precisava daquela água para tentar se estabilizar um pouco. Quando se sentiu melhor, fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou numa toalha. Saiu do box e foi para o seu quarto, pegando uma boxer preta, uma calça de moletom larga e uma regata, tudo preto.

Voltou ao banheiro, olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Estava com a cara abatida. Estava...

— ...Horrível!!!

Pegou o lápis preto e passou nos olhos. Apenas uma linha preta em cima e outra embaixo dos olhos, apenas para disfarçar.

Logo, escutou batidas na porta. E até que não chegou na porta e destrancou-a, elas não cessaram. Assim que abriu a porta, deparou-se com Saga, vestindo uma calça jeans justa e uma regata vermelha. Fitaram-se por segundos até que Saga não fez cerimônia e entrou no apartamento do outro, mesmo não sendo convidado, e fechando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou até Tora.

Amano ficou olhando o outro aproximar-se e a cada passo do outro, Tora ia indo cada vez mais para trás, até encontrar o sofá, onde ficou apoiado e então o loiro finalmente ficou frente a frente com o moreno. Encarando-o sério.

— Eu precisava Tora. Eu realmente precisava.

Takashi aproximou os corpos, deixando-os colados um no outro. As bocas perigosamente próximas e ambos os olhares intercalavam-se entre a boca e os olhos, cruzando-se às vezes por breves instantes.

Inconscientemente Tora cerrou os olhos e aproximou devagar, muito lentamente, seus lábios dos de Saga. Este por sua vez sorriu de canto.

- Eu sou SEU vício, Tora...

Saga frisou o 'seu' e então, enlaçou o pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para si, juntando finalmente os lábios. Acariciavam um ao outro, levemente, um beijo tímido, um breve selar de lábios, mas logo foi aprofundado por Tora, que invadiu a boca do outro com sua língua. Colocou as mãos na cintura de Saga e apertou-o contra seu corpo.

Separaram-se e ficaram se fitando. Saga sorria de canto e Tora imitava o sorriso do outro.

— Você bebeu Tora! Não deveria fazer isso nos dias de semana! - falou repreendedor.

— É um vício Saga... Apenas mais um vício...

— Tem que parar de ter esses vícios, algum dia ainda vão te fazer mal... E não terá mais volta!- Saga falou baixo e rouco. Aproximando as faces, deixando novamente os lábios a milímetros de distância.

— Já fizeram. E não tem como voltar. Não mais...

Tora aproximou o restante das bocas e novamente invadiu a boca do outro, afoito, procurando tirar tudo que podia do outro, fazendo uma dança sensual com sua língua, que acariciava ávida a língua do outro. Beijaram-se até perderem todo o ar que tinham nos pulmões e separaram-se ofegantes.

— Espero que repita isso novamente amanhã... - Saga falou ofegante, olhando nos olhos de Tora.

— Isso o que? - o moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha e Saga riu.

— O que sente por mim... - falou com um meio sorriso.

— O que sinto por você? Oh...

— É Amano, o que sente por mim? - perguntou divertido com o leve esquecimento de Tora.

— Você é o meu vício Takashi, um vício impossível de largar e esquecer.

— Pode deixar que eu serei o seu vício para sempre. - Saga passou a acariciar as madeixas morenas, fazendo um carinho gostoso em Tora. Este riu de leve.

— Cale a boca Sakamoto!

E dizendo isso selou os lábios. Beijando novamente, aquela boca que tanto desejava, precisava e ansiava. Aqueles lábios macios, aquele sabor inconfundível e aquela urgência da língua dele que se chocava com a sua, tudo aquilo era um vício e que não seria largado.


End file.
